Batman, Catwoman et Superman
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Erica, c'était la femme qui regardait deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé, tomber amoureux.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour ! Cet OS est écrit depuis longtemps mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Après de nombreuses relectures, je ne vois toujours pas comment l'améliorer. Alors je vous le livre ainsi, un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas meilleur. En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même.**

 **Il est inspiré d'une image trouvé sur Pinterest, un dessin d'Erica, par** _ **dubijanteloca**_ **, qu'elle a publié sur Devianart.**

 **oOo**

 _Erica, c'était la femme qui regardait deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé, tomber amoureux._

Stiles était un loser. C'était horrible à dire mais d'après les règles idiotes du lycée, il ne valait rien. Il n'était pas musclé, maladroit, trop intelligent et pas assez discret. Bref, il n'était pas populaire, mais à la différence de tous les autres, il refusait de se cacher et de se faire oublier. Il répondait, parlait, hurlait. Tout le monde savait ce que pensait Stiles Stilinski. Ou pensait le savoir.

Erica l'avait observé de loin. Ils s'étaient parlé un peu, quand elle avait fait une crise d'épilepsie et qu'il en avait été témoin. Pas de jugement, pas de méchanceté, pas de pitié. De l'aide et une épaule réconfortante. Une présence en attendant les pompiers. Il avait même proposé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Ils avaient parlé de comics, de cinéma, s'étaient découvert plein de de points communs. Elle avait espéré que ce soit le début de quelque chose, d'une amitié mais le quotidien du lycée les avait happés à nouveau et ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'observer de loin, appréciant les traits d'humour, ses réflexions et ses bras qui semblaient gesticuler, comme dotés d'une vie propre. Elle s'était laissé à rêver d'une nouvelle discussion, où il se rendrait compte qu'elle était en tout point comme lui et qu'ils iraient manger une glace ensemble, ou allaient au cinéma. Ou n'importe quoi. Batman et Catwoman. Tant qu'ils étaient à deux, sans jugement ni moquerie. _Et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui._

Mais cela n'arriva jamais. Parce que, quelque part, Stiles était un cliché. Il était le loser fou amoureux de la plus jolie fille de lycée.

Lydia Martin était l'exacte opposée d'Erica. Elle était élégante en toutes circonstances, n'était jamais cruche et était magnifique. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, Erica voulait être Lydia. Mais elle aurait accepté de n'être qu'Erica, si elle était l'Erica de Stiles.

Mais Stiles ne voyait que Lydia, et Erica n'était personne.

Alors Erica se fit une raison. Elle accepta le fait qu'elle appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à l'équipe des losers. On ne remarque pas les losers, on ne s'intéresse jamais à la fille malade, fan de comic. On chuchote derrière son dos en riant, et au mieux, on l'oublie. Elle tenta d'accepter que jamais Stiles ne la remarquera. Parce que, peut-être qu'il faisait partie des losers, mais il avait l'essence des grands hommes.

 **oOo**

 _Erica, c'était la femme qui regardait deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé, tomber amoureux._

Derek arriva dans sa vie avec la force d'un véhicule dans un mur, et il explosa tout sur son passage. Il fit basculer son monde. La révélation du monde surnaturel en avait été le catalyseur. Mais aussi la possibilité de ne plus être malade, de ne plus passer des jours entiers à l'hôpital ou alitée chez elle. Paradoxalement, il lui offrit la chance d'être normale tout en étant meilleure que tous les autres. Elle était prête à accepter tous les désavantages du monde, si ça signifiait ne plus avoir peur de faire une crise à chaque seconde.

Alors elle accepta la morsure. Elle accepta d'appartenir à un groupe dont elle ne savait rien, mené par un homme dont elle ne savait rien. Elle accepta qu'ils deviennent ses frères de meute. Elle accepta d'être soutenue par des inconnus et elle veilla sur eux, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Elle supporta la douleur, les émotions qui ne nous appartiennent plus vraiment. Elle accepta que son monde se transforme en musée des horreurs.

Elle accepta tout et bien pire parce qu'elle n'était plus la faible Erica, la bizarre Erica. Maintenant, elle était la magnifique Erica. Stiles ne la regardait toujours pas et elle faisait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Aller au lycée ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle ne mangeait plus seule à midi. Plus personne ne se moquait.

Et puis, il y avait Derek. Derek, ce bad-boy à la vie tragique. Elle ne tomba pas amoureuse de lui comme elle était tombée amoureuse de Stiles. Stiles, c'était la gentillesse, la chaleur, la tendresse. Derek, c'était l'animalité, la froideur et le secret.

Elle essaya bien des fois de briser le mystère qu'était Derek Hale mais elle se heurta toujours à un mur. Elle le regardait s'entrainer toujours plus dur, elle regardait les muscles rouler sous sa peau et le mouvement de son corps lorsqu'il se déplaçait silencieusement mais toujours avec cette puissance brute qui se dégageait de ses gestes.

Elle l'embrassa un jour, profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle avait apprécié l'animalité quand il lui avait rendu son baiser, pouvoir s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il la soutenait. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle aurait aimé qu'il la tienne contre le mur et qu'ils expriment leur passion. Mais il avait fini par la déposer et par demander ce que cela voulait signifier. Boyd et Isaac les regardaient, alors elle flancha et préféra rire. « Tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose de surprenant, non ?! » Mutine, malicieuse, elle avait essayé d'être comme ces héroïnes de comic, de film. Mais elle n'était qu'Erica, peut-être plus la bizarre Erica mais pas assez captivante pour que Derek Hale ne puisse détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Elle continua de regarder Derek de loin, mais s'en détourna vite, refusant de rentrer dans le même cercle qu'avec Stiles.

Et puis, Boyd commença à lui parler, il la comprenait, il ne se moquait pas, il veillait sur elle et petit à petit, elle tomba amoureuse. Ce n'était pas aussi intense qu'avec Derek, pas aussi doux qu'avec Stiles, mais c'était quelque chose. Et c'était réciproque. Alors elle tût ces attirances et fit tout pour ne voir que Boyd.

 **oOo**

 _Erica, c'était la femme qui regardait deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé, tomber amoureux._

Le jour où elle les vit s'embrasser, elle pleura. Elle se doutait que ça arriverait, elle les voyait se tourner autour, jouer à celui qui rendrait l'autre fou. Mais la première fois qu'elle les vit s'embrasser, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux chocolat. Parce que, même si elle était amoureuse de Boyd, réellement amoureuse, elle les avait aimé, tous les deux. Elle avait vu avant les autres, leurs qualités et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient à donner. C'était elle, la première, qui avait voulu consoler ces garçons blessés par la vie.

Et puis, ils étaient mignons, tous les deux. Ils avaient cette espèce de candeur et de tendresse qui les auréolaient.

Il y avait cette manière si particulière que Stiles avait de s'approcher de Derek, doucement, comme s'il voulait figer l'instant, il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, même s'ils étaient d'une taille similaire, et déposait doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. C'était tendre et doux. Qu'importe à quel point Stiles était pressé, en retard, ce baiser était une chorégraphie qu'il respectait toujours. Un « je t'aime » silencieux, clamé dès qu'ils se quittaient.

Il y avait la façon dont Derek suivait Stiles du regard, dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. C'était discret, presque invisible mais qu'ils fassent un repas de meute, un entraînement ou une sortie, Derek savait toujours où était Stiles et inconsciemment, ils positionnaient leurs corps en fonction de l'autre, pour se voir, pour être tournés l'un vers l'autre.

Erica aimait les voir heureux, et même si elle avait parfois un pincement au cœur, au souvenir de l'amour qu'elle leur avait porté, elle était contente de les voir aimer et être aimé.

Et elle se sentait coupable. D'être toujours aussi impliquée envers eux, alors qu'elle n'aurait dû voir que Boyd. Boyd qui l'aimait, toute entière. La bizarre Erica, la magnifique Erica, tout ce qui faisait d'elle la personne qu'elle était, il aimait. Et elle ne savait pas comment lui rendre cet amour. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier d'être là, chaque jour, de l'aimer, qu'importent ses défauts.

Mais Boyd semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle était debout devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors, en pensant à la mauvaise femme qu'elle était, Boyd vint se placer derrière elle et l'enlaça. Il lui murmura : « Je t'aime, toi, ton grand cœur et ton passé. »

 _Erica, c'était la femme qui regardait deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé, tomber amoureux._

 _Et qui, chaque jour, tombait un peu plus pour l'homme merveilleux qu'était son compagnon._

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos mots doux. Passez un bon week-end !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
